tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chronologische Reihenfolge der Archie-Comics
Dies ist eine Auflistung der chronologischen Reihenfolge der ''TMNT'' Archie-Comics. Archie Comics ''Heroes in a Half-Shell *''TMNT Adventures (miniseries) #1 – “Heroes in a Half-Shell! Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' (miniseries) #2 – “Heroes in a Half-Shell! Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' (miniseries) #3 – “Heroes in a Half-Shell! Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #1 – “Return of the Shredder, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #2 – “Return of the Shredder, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #3 – “The Incredible Shrinking Turtles, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #4 – “The Incredible Shrinking Turtles, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #10 – “Zen Million Years to Birth” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #3 – “The Night of Monsterex” *''TMNT Meet Archie'' #1 – “Origin of the Species” ''The Final Conflict *''TMNT Adventures Vol.1 – “Metamorphosis” (Prolog) *''TMNT Adventures'' #5 – “Something Fishy Goes Down” *''TMNT Adventures'' #6 – “Of Turtles and Stones and Mary Bones” *''TMNT Adventures'' #7 – “Intergalactic Wrestling” *''Mirage Mini Comics Collection'' Story #3 – “A Forgotten TMNT Adventure” *''TMNT Adventures'' #8 – “Wild Things” *''TMNT Adventures'' #9 – “Codename: Chameleon” *''TMNT Adventures Vol. 1'' – “Metamorphosis” (Epilog) *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #5 – “Yo-Ho-Ho! And a Bottle of Mutagen!” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #6 – “Doomsday Hassle in Banshee Castle” *''TMNT Adventures'' #10 – “Going Down?” *''TMNT Adventures'' #11 – “White Light” *''TMNT Adventures'' #12 – “The Lost World” *''TMNT Adventures'' #13 – “The Final Conflict” ''The Mighty Mutanimals *[[The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie|''TMNT Meet Archie #1]] – “Green Legs and Gams” *''TMNT Adventures'' #14 – “Leave Heaven Alone” *''TMNT Adventures'' #15 – “The Howling of Distant Shadows” *''TMNT Adventures'' #16 – “Dreadging the Ocean Blue” *''TMNT Meet Archie'' #1 – “Red Sails in the Sunset” *''TMNT Adventures'' #17 – “Fight the Power” *''TMNT Adventures'' #18 – “Mondo Metal” *''TMNT Adventures'' #19 – “The Man Who Sold the World” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' (miniseries) #1 – “The Wild Angels” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' (miniseries) #2 – “Under a Big Black Sun” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' (miniseries) #3 – “Ride of the Ruthless!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #20 – “Sun and Steel” *''TMNT Adventures'' #21 – “Space Junk Face Funk Cyber Punk Thief” *''TMNT Adventures'' #22 – “Rat Trap” 'Die Slash-Trilogie' *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #4 – “Louie's Pasture” & “Pig Heaven” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #8 – “Cleaver's Critters” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #5 – “The Darkest Hour” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #6 – “The Darkest Hour II” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #3 – “Monsters are the Rage!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #23 – “Search and Destroy” *''TMNT Adventures'' #24 – “Gimme Danger!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #25 – “Raw Power” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #9 – “Full Circle” *''April O’Neil: The May East Saga'' #1 – “Lost Island of Past Lives” *''April O’Neil: The May East Saga'' #2 – “The Battle for Splinter’s Brain” *''April O’Neil: The May East Saga'' #3 – “Splinter’s Wicked Headache” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #7 – “It Takes Guts...” *''TMNT Adventures'' #26 – “The Keeper” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #1 – “If a Tree Falls...” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #1 – “The Last Sea Serpent” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #2 – “The Wrath of the Fire God” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #2 – “The Ghost of 13 Mile Island!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #27 – “In the Dark” *''TMNT Meet the Conservation Corps'' #1 *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #9 – “Be a Star” *''Coney Island Days'' 'Die ''Midnight Sun-Kapitel' *''TMNT Adventures #24 – “It Started in... Chinatown” *''TMNT Adventures'' #25 – “Dragon Rage” *''TMNT Adventures'' #26 – “Questions” *''TMNT Adventures'' #27 – “The White Ninja” *''TMNT Adventures'' #28 – “Midnight Sun, 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #29 – “Midnight Sun, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #30 – “Midnight Sun, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #31 – “Turning Japanese” *''TMNT Adventures'' #32 – “The Good, the Bad and the Tattooed” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #1 – “Oo-La-La, Part 1” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #2 – “Oo-La-La, Part 2” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #3 – “Oo-La-La, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #33 – “The Karma of Katmandu” *''TMNT Adventures'' #34 – “The Search for the Charlie Llama” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #1 – “You’re Fired!” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #2 – “The Chinatown Connection” *''TMNT Presents April O’Neil'' #3 – “Big Trouble Under Chinatown” '“United We Stand, Divided We Fall”' *''TMNT Adventures''#35 – “The Black Stone” *''TMNT Adventures'' #35 – “Mah Name!” *''TMNT Adventures''#36 – “Steel Breeze” *''TMNT Adventures'' #37 – “Stump'd Again!” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #1 – “The Mighty Mutanimals!!” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #2 – “Snake, Rattle & Roll” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #3 – “Deadheads” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #4 – “Days of Future Past” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #5 – “Bad Attitudes” *''TMNT Adventures'' #38 – “United we Stand, Divided we Fall, Part 1” *Mighty Mutanimals #6 – “United we Stand, Divided we Fall, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #39 – “United we Stand, Divided we Fall, Part 3” 'Die ''Future Shark-Trilogie' *''Mighty Mutanimals #7 – “I Am... Armaggon” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #8 – “The Cruel Sea” *''Mighty Mutanimals'' #9 – “Slash!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #40 – “1492” *''TMNT 30th Anniversary Special'' – "Paper or Plastic?" *''TMNT Adventures''#41 – “... And Deliver us from Evil” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #7 – “The Return of… Monsterex!” *''TMNT Adventures'' #42 – “Future Tense” *''TMNT Adventures'' #43 – “Past Lives” *''TMNT Adventures'' #44 – “Here Today, Gone Tomorrow” *''TMNT Adventures'' #45 – “Mutations” *''Donatello and Leatherhead'' #1 – “Hassel in the Hollow Earth!” *''Donatello and Leatherhead'' #2 – “Found: One Lost World!” *''Donatello and Leatherhead'' #3 – “Attack of the Amazons” 'Die ''Black Hole-Trilogie' *TMNT Adventures #46 – “Fox Hunt” *TMNT Adventures #47 – “The Eyes of Sarnath” *TMNT Adventures #48 – “Out of the Blue (Into the Black)” *TMNT Adventures #49 – “The Dream of the Blue Turtle” *TMNT Adventures #50 – “Kill Them!” *TMNT Adventures #51 – “Chameleons are Forever” *TMNT Adventures #52 – “Shattered” *''TMNT Adventures Special #10 – “Fox Trap!” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #10 – “A Perfect Evening” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #11 – “The Fifth Turtle” 'Das ''Megadeath-Kapitel' *''TMNT Adventures #48 – “Megadeath, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #49 – “Megadeath, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #50 – “Megadeath, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #51 – “Megadeath, Part 4” *''TMNT Adventures #52'' – “Megadeath, Part 5” *''TMNT Presents Merdude and Michaelangelo'' #1 – “Dawn of the Kraken” *''TMNT Presents Merdude and Mondo Gecko'' #2 – “Voyage to the Bottom of the Barrel” *''TMNT Presents Merdude vs. Ray Fillet'' #3 – “The Last Tsarnian: Introducing Bloho” *''TMNT Adventures'' #53 – “The Animus War, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #54 – “The Animus War, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #53 – “Megadeath, Part 6” *''TMNT Adventures'' #54 – “Megadeath, Part 7” *''TMNT Adventures'' #55 – “Terracide, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #56 – “Terracide, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #57 – “Terracide, Part 3” 'Die ''Moon Eyes-Saga *''TMNT Adventures'' #58 – “Adrift” & “How the Pre-TMNTs Got Their Colors” *''TMNT Adventures'' #59 – “Blind Sight, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #60 – “Blind Sight, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #61 – “Once, Again, Always” *''TMNT Adventures'' #67 – “Of Wolves and Men” *''TMNT Adventures'' #68 – “The Howling of Distant Tomorrows” *''TMNT Adventures'' #69 – “Twilight” *''TMNT Adventures'' #70 – “A Dusk. A Dawn” *''TMNT Adventures'' #67 – “North to Alaska, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #68 – “North to Alaska, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #69 – “North to Alaska, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #70 – “North to Alaska, Part 4” *''TMNT Adventures'' #71 – “How the Turtles Got Their Weapons, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #72 – “How the Turtles Got Their Weapons, Part 2” *''The Year of the Turtle'' #1 – “Go, Go, Mutant Turtles!” *''The Year of the Turtle'' #2 – “Snow Way Out!” *''The Year of the Turtle'' #3 – “Story’s End!” '''Abenteuer in der Zukunft *''TMNT Adventures'' #62 – “April O’Neil: The Angel of Times Square, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #63 – “April O’Neil: The Angel of Times Square, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #64 – “April O’Neil: The Angel of Times Square, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #65 – “April O’Neil: The Angel of Times Square, Part 4” *''TMNT Adventures'' #66 – “April O’Neil: The Angel of Times Square, Part 5” *''Furrlough'' #47 – “Ninjara, Part 1” *''Furrlough'' #48 – “Ninjara, Part 2” *''Furrlough'' #52 – “Ninjara, Part 3: Seed of Destruction” *''TMNT Adventures'' #62 – “Dreamland, Part 1” *''TMNT Adventures'' #63 – “Dreamland, Part 2” *''TMNT Adventures'' #64 – “Dreamland, Part 3” *''TMNT Adventures'' #65 – “Dreamland, Part 4” *''TMNT Adventures'' #66 – “Dreamland, Part 5” [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Forever War|''Forever War]] *"Forever War, Part 1" Non-Canon *[[The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie|''TMNT Meet Archie #1]] – “Storm Drain Savers” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #8 – “Ninjara vs. Mondo Dog Catcher” *''TMNT Adventures Special'' #11 – “E = MC Zip Lock” Quellenverzeichnis *[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2012/09/the-archie-tmnt-adventures-continuity.html TMNT Entity Blogspot.de: "The Archie TMNT Adventures Continuity Timeline"] Siehe auch *Liste der Archie-Comics Kategorie:Comic-Listen Kategorie:Comic-Listen (Archie) Kategorie:Chronologische Comic-Listen